


A New Man

by WinterDrake



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Amnesia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDrake/pseuds/WinterDrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragonborn finds her former foe still alive in Solstheim, without any memory of who he once was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, Teldryn!” The Dragonborn urged as he lagged behind her in the old crypt.

 

“I’m getting too old for this.” The Dark elf scowled as he brushed off the dirt on his armor and carefully tread past several slain draugr. “I might have to decline next time you hire me. It’s not good for my health.”

 

“You knew what you were getting into, Elf.” The woman teased as she headed deeper into the ruin. Teldryn grinned and followed her. It was never dull for mercenaries when the Dragonborn came to visit Solstheim. The liberator of Solstheim was always traveling and exploring. She preferred varied company and liked to hire skilled Men and Mer as her companions.

 

Lucky for Teldryn, she chose him this visit. And he was happy to have something interesting happen.

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean Teldryn is not available?” The Dragonborn scowled at the Bosmeri barmaid before her. She was sitting at a table in the Retching Netch. She had just finished her meal and had waved over the barmaid when she didn’t see Teldryn.

 

The Dark Elf was one of her favorite companions in Solstheim. She had been hoping to take him along with her to a newly discovered dwemer ruin she had heard rumors of.

 

“He got hired by someone last week. He won’t be back for another week or two.” The barmaid explained with an apologetic shrug.

 

“Damn.” The warrior cursed. She thought about who else she could hire and spoke again. “Well, then where is Ragnar?”

 

“Left for greener pastures somewhere in Skyrim.”

 

“Avina or Mika?”

 

“They quit. They actually got married... To each other. Didn’t see that one coming. I thought they hated each other. Last I heard, they’re trying to start a family.”

 

“Is there anyone available to hire in this place then?” The Dragonborn sighed, letting her head droop on the table. She had been hoping to go to the ruin tomorrow. If she could not find a companion then she would have to wait. It would be stupid to go alone. More than likely there would be numerous enemies.

 

“Well, we do have a newbie that just moved into this place last month. He’s pretty good considering he has no memory of who he is. Really good, I’ve heard. He’s proficient in both swordsmanship and magic. A friend of mine actually found him and took him in.”

 

“Really? And what is the name of this man?” The warrior found herself intrigued. A man with no memory but can still fight? Wouldn’t he be an interesting new friend. Maybe she could help him regain his memory as they traveled? She was always willing to help those in need.

 

“Miraak.” The name coming from the lips of the woman caused the Dragonborn to freeze. She stared at the Bosmer.

 

“What?”

 

“His name is Miraak. It seems pretty familiar for some reason so I must have heard it before. It's an odd name but it's not the worst one out there.” The barmaid giggled, as though remembering some of the worse name she had heard.

 

“Where… Where did you find him?” The Dragonborn spoke softly, though her heart raced in dread.

 

“We found him injured near the town half a year ago. We took him in and healed him but I don’t think he remembers anything.”

 

“Are you sure?” What if he did? What kind of havoc could that man cause?

 

“Yes, he only knew his first name when he arrived. He didn’t know where he was and where he came from.”

 

“... I see.”

 

“Don’t worry though, he has been given high praise by those who’ve hired him before. I know he won’t let you down if you decide you’d like him.”

 

“Would I...  Be able to meet him?” The Dragonborn asked. The barmaid seemed oblivious to the woman’s tenseness and hesitance.

 

“Of course! Follow me, I believe he’s in his room right now.” The barmaid turned away and the Dragonborn numbly followed. She breathed deeply, calming her nerves. It couldn’t be Miraak.

 

Could it?

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s his room over there.” The barmaid pointed at an open door. “I have to get back so let me know if you need anything else.” The woman smiled and hurried away.

 

The female Dragonborn hesitantly approached the door, apprehension in her gut. It was not him, she thought. Miraak was dead. He had been dead for half a year. It was just a coincidence. Maybe someone had lost their memory and just happened to only remember the name of the man that tried to enslave him. That was possible, right?

 

The woman breathed in deeply and knocked on the door, before stepping inside the room. It was well lit, there were several large candles illuminating the place. Books lay scattered about, some open as if their owner stopped reading them part way through. Two bookcases were crammed full of even more books in a far corner. Near the bookcases was a desk, where a dark haired man sat.

 

The man turned around at the warrior’s knock. As he was sitting, the Dragonborn could not tell how tall he was. 'Miraak' looked to be about thirty or so with pale skin and dark, almost pitch black hair. The man looked like a Nord but also somehow different. His eyes, when she focused on them, were normal. They were a pretty shade of green. Nothing about them hinted of the taint of Hermaeus Mora. Neloth had told her once that the whites of the eyes of Hermaeus Mora’s servants would show black flecks. With how long Miraak had been serving the Daedric Prince, she wouldn't be surprised if his eyes were entirely black.

 

“Miraak?” The woman ventured, relaxing as she figured this could not be her former enemy. He did not look threatening, staring at her with open curiosity. She figured if it was truly him, she would know immediately. But then the man spoke.

 

“At your service.” His voice was the same. The Dragonborn froze. It was him, it was Miraak. How? Why? She almost missed his next words in her shock. “What may I do for you?”

 

“... I...” The Dragonborn spoke slowly. “Sorry, I thought you were someone else. The barmaid said...” She trailed off, her thoughts all a jumble.

 

“Did you? It’s a shame I am not the one you seek. I had been hoping for someone to recognize me. No doubt she told you of my situation?”

 

“Yes… I’m… Sorry. For intruding. I’ll take my leave.” The Dragonborn stuttered. She wanted to get out of here fast and figure out all of this later. Miraak did not seem to recognize her. That was good.

 

But as the woman was about to leave, she had an idea. She needed someone to go to the ruin with her. And she would need to watch him. Both things could be done at once, if she was willing to take the risk.

 

“Wait… You are a mercenary, right?” The Dragonborn asked. Miraak was turning away when he stopped at her words.

 

“Yes, I admit I haven’t been doing this long but I seem to have remembered how to fight. I haven’t disappointed an employer yet.” He said this proudly.

 

“I’d like to hire you.” She stated. The woman didn’t allow herself to think. There were many things that could go wrong. She would have to make sure they didn’t.

 

“Wonderful. My rate is 500 septims a fortnight, if that is alright with you?” Miraak was pleased. He smiled. It was an eerie thing to see knowing this man wanted to enslave the population of Solstheim at one point.

 

“Yes, it is.” The Last Dragonborn accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragonborn rose early, having gotten a night of restful sleep despite the thoughts and emotions swirling inside her head from everything the day before. It still so seemed surreal. Miraak was back, without any physical taint of Hermaeus Mora and no memory of who he was. Part of her believed this was some sort of trick. How could something like this even happen? Could this be some sort of trick? But _why_?

 

The warrior knew she had to be careful. However this strange situation happened, Miraak needed to be watched. If he was telling the truth, he was still a risk as he could one day remember his past and become the tyrant he was. The man could also be lying, but the Dragonborn could not see the point of pretending to be a mercenary for months. It also hadn’t seemed like Miraak recognized her from their conversation the night before. But for all she knew, her enemy was a convincing actor.

 

Last night the Dragonborn asked Miraak about himself. She told him she wanted to know his strengths and weaknesses, if his previous employers thought he could improve on anything, how he handled himself in dire situations, how would he react if she she gave him a command he didn’t like. Then, the woman tried to casually ask him about what he remembered, if anything. Did he remember anything about himself? Had any memory resurfaced since he woke up? The woman watched his face closely when he answered these questions, seeking some sort of tell that would indicate that he was lying.

 

Miraak answered everything and without any hesitation or flinch. He explained that he was proficient in short swords, daggers, bows, staffs and magic. He disliked heavier weapons and wasn’t as comfortable using warhammers, greatswords, axes or maces. He was more inclined to use destruction spells over any others but was good in all schools of magic. In battle he preferred to defeat or weaken the enemy with his magic first and then use his shortsword second, normally only if the enemy came too close. The man was told he was a quick learner and was able to keep calm during pressure by his previous employers. He followed orders but if he thought something could be done more efficiently another way, that did not put his employer or their quest at risk, then he would disobey. He preferred not to murder or steal but if there was a good reason for it, then he wouldn’t be opposed to undertaking the task. As for his memories, the man said nothing had come back to him, not even a hint of a memory. Miraak sighed as he said this last bit, looking disappointed.

 

Thinking over his responses, the Dragonborn requested he meet with her early the next morning. She explained that she wanted him to come with her to the newly discovered Dwemer ruin outside town. He nodded and said he would be ready. She left abruptly and went back to her manor, taking a roundabout route and keeping an eye out for anyone following her. She was a tad paranoid right then.

 

Miraak would be here soon, the female warrior knew as she waited in the chilly air. She growled in frustration as she felt a surge of anger towards the tall man. Miraak was the reason she was standing here, unnerved, so early near the entrance gate of Raven Rock. It was odd, her waiting for her enemy to arrive so he could accompany her. The Dragonborn had come to Solstheim for a Dwemer ruin, not to keep watch over an enemy. She sighed, letting her anger dissipate. It would do no good to become frustrated. The woman just needed to figure out what to do with Miraak, hopefully their adventure today would give her an idea.

 

One thing did bother the Dragonborn. If Miraak well and truly lost his memory, what did that mean for him and her? The warrior wondered if she should allow him to stay on Solstheim or just kill him to leave the world a safer place. Killing him would be wrong though, the woman felt. She didn't know is she could do it if it came down to that. How could she kill a man that did not remember any of his wrongdoings? The current Miraak was different that the arrogant, power hungry, First Dragonborn she knew. Even from their one conversation the night before, the woman could almost call her enemy a new man.

 

* * *

  
“Good morning.” Miraak greeted the female warrior as he approached. He was dressed in a set of black armor, with a short sword sheathed at one hip and a staff on the other. He carried a bag slung over one shoulder.

 

“Morning.” The Dragonborn returned, trying not to let her wariness show. She was dressed in her own set of shining silver armor. Her long sword was sheathed at her own side with her bow, quiver and a bag slung across her back. Normally, the Dragonborn would use her longsword to fight but this time she decided she would use her bow. If Miraak liked to use his magic as his primary means of battling then he would likely stay behind her, out of the range of his enemies. She did not want to turn her back on him, not knowing if he would turn on her. It was because of this that the warrior would now use her bow and magic before her longsword.

 

The Dragonborn also decided she would also not use her Shouts unless there was dire need. If Miraak had in fact lost his memory, it seemed reasonable to assume as seeing something relating to his Dragonborn identity might trigger his memories coming back. Being the First Dragonborn had been a big deal for Miraak.

 

“Are you ready to go?” She asked, forcing herself to stay polite. She was on edge with him nearby. Once they were alone, would he attempt to kill her? If he did, the warrior swore to herself that she would be ready. She defeated him once, the Dragonborn knew she could do it again.

 

“Yes. Lead on.” Miraak replied and together they headed outside, into the wilds of Solstheim.

 

* * *

 

The two Dragonborn, if Miraak still retained his abilities, were able to walk over the ash laden ground to the ruin within an hour. Thankfully, it wasn’t far outside Raven Rock. The trip had been awkward, the Last Dragonborn hadn’t known what to say and Miraak stayed quiet. She kept glancing over at him to make sure he wasn’t trying anything suspicious. The man did nothing out of the ordinary but caught her looking a few times. He said nothing and she didn’t turn away or flinch from his questioning gaze.

 

Arriving at the ruin, the two companions found no one outside. The door was still partially covered in rubble but they were still able to get inside. Then, they began to explore.

 

“If we find anything interesting or valuable, I have first right to it. Otherwise, feel free to take anything else like coins, gems, ingredients, potions and such that you find for yourself.”

 

“Understood.” Miraak responded. Normally, followers took nothing from their employer’s adventures. It looked like this woman would be more generous than those that had hired him previously.

 

In the second room of the ruin, the two found the remains of a tent. Everything was strewn about and the bedding and tent had been torn to pieces. Something had attacked whoever the tent had belonged to. There was no sign of a body or any blood so it looked like the owner of the tent had made it to safety. At least that’s what the female Dragonborn hoped.

 

The two salvaged what they could from the remains. As the Dragonborn took a healing potion that was still unbroken, she watched Miraak pick up a small pouch of coins and a book. He looked up from the book to find his employer watching him again.

 

“I haven’t read this one yet.” The man said as he placed the book in his bag. He turned away to look through a broken crate before she could respond. The woman found herself thinking that he would have probably liked the small library of books she had at home in Skyrim. She would never willingly let him near it however.

 

* * *

 

In the third room, they encountered their first enemy. A Dwarven Spider dropped from the ceiling, still functioning after all the years spent buried inside the ruin. It noticed the two intruders as soon as they entered and attacked. The Dragonborn quickly launched two arrows at the Spider, both hitting it directly. The metal beast stopped for a few seconds, stunned and then jumped at her. Before it could reach her, Miraak shot a fireball at it. The magic blew the Spider away where it hit the wall and fell to pieces.

 

“Thank you.” The Dragonborn acknowledged. She hid the surprise she felt at Miraak helping her.

 

“You’re welcome.” Miraak returned and then stared at the downed enemy. “I wonder how these machines stayed active this long. Just what could we be capable of if our civilization was able to reach the Dwemer’s level of technological advancement.”

 

“Maybe it's a good thing we haven’t? It doesn’t seem like it worked out so well for them.”

 

“We would not make the same mistakes, I hope.”

 

“We probably would. There are many Men and Mer out there, thirsty for power and knowledge, willing to ruin things for the rest of us.” The Last Dragonborn did not look at Miraak when she said this. “Come on. We’re not finished with this place yet.”

* * *

 

The ruin turned out to not be all that spectacular. It was quite small, with only three floors. There was nothing of great importance or value inside but the Dragonborn learned a few things and got a few nice trinkets out of the journey.

 

It really did seem like Miraak remembered nothing of his former life. There were no attempts on the woman's life. There was also no recognition that she could sense from him. Miraak had actually helped her in battle, preventing her from getting hurt a few times. The woman did the same for him but that was just her nature. She didn’t feel like it was the same for him.

 

The Dragonborn learned that Miraak was a good fighter. The barmaid was right. However, the First Dragonborn had been a superior fighter when she battled him in Apocrypha. It looked like he had forgotten, lost a lot of his skill or was maybe left weakened after his defeat in Hermaeus Mora's realm.

 

The former Dragon Priest was also clever and helpful. He was able to figure out a lever puzzle leading to the final room far quicker than she. It had been a bit disheartening and she breifly felt a bit of jealous irritation at this.

 

Miraak didn’t speak often as they made their way deeper into the ruin. He commented a few times on the Dwemer’s ingenuity or inquired about how they should proceed but that was all. The Dragonborn was grateful for this. His presence still made her nervous and making small talk seemed out of the question.

 

The Dragonborn ended up watching the male warrior every moment she could. She noticed that he would watch her too. She wondered what he was thinking at her blatant staring. He was likely suspicious but the man stayed silent about it.

 

In the end, both Dragonborn survived their trip and departed the ruin with their bags full of treasures. The female warrior ended up with a new enchanted greatsword, various soul gems and regular gems, along with coins and other items. Miraak picked up some of everything that piqued his curiosity. He was very interested in the Dwemer constructs. Some of the thins the man collected were several pieces of scrap metal, an ebony dagger, a cog, soul gems and three Centurion Dynamo Cores.

 

Thankfully there had been no Centurions in this Dwemer ruin and the cores had been found scattered on the floor in the final room. The Dragonborn didn’t object when Miraak asked if he could take them. The warrior had plenty of them herself. She watched Miraak gaze at the spinning constructs and wondered once more about her house back in Skyrim, with almost thirty of the cores decorating the inside.

 

* * *

 

The Dragonborn and Miraak parted ways back inside the gates of Raven Rock. She thanked the man for his help and he smiled and returned the thanks.  He looked happy with how their trip had gone.

 

“Just let me know when you need me again. I’ll be retiring back in my room.” Miraak informed her before he left for the Retching Netch.

 

“I will.” The female warrior responded. She watched Miraak walk away and then turned towards her home. It was nearing evening and she needed to store her new acquisitions. On the way back, the woman once more took a different, winding path home. She kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. She was still paranoid, she knew, but she felt it was justified in this situation. Likely someone would tell Miraak that she was a Dragonborn and where she lived, if he did not know that already, but those pieces of information would not come from her.

 

That night, as the Last Dragonborn slipped into bed, she thought about the day’s events. Miraak hadn’t done anything this time. He had been a loyal follower. But one day's trip did not mean that Miraak was tellling the truth. Closing her eyes, the warrior decided she would be ‘vacationing’ in Solstheim for a little while longer. She still had another thirteen days paid of Miraak’s time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and reviews! It's always nice to know people liked your work.
> 
> This story was always meant to be short so it will likely be done by the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The first few days traveling with Miraak were awkward, with both companions not speaking often though they spent most of the day together. In the beginning, the Dragonborn was anxious, tense and a mixture of many other negative emotions as she warily kept an eye on her companion. She slowly began to relax as the days passed and Miraak did nothing to harm her. The man must have picked up on her mood and body language those days because he did not try to converse with her very much.

 

The former Dragon Priest knew his patron was the Dragonborn. Though the woman had not mentioned it, the people of Solstheim hailed her as such. Miraak didn’t seem surprised the first time it happened, though the female warrior had frozen for several moments and discreetly kept an eye on Miraak. He did not react to the greeting so the Dragonborn assumed he already knew. It was not suspicious however, as it seemed everyone on Solstheim knew this information.

 

It was on the fourth day of their adventures together that Miraak actually began to speak freely and the female warrior felt relaxed enough to hold conversations with him. She had gone back to using her sword by then, rather than her bow and magic. She was beginning to believe that Miraak really did not remember anything as she had not been attacked while her back was turned. That day, they sat on opposite sides of a fire, warming up as a storm raged outside the cave they had been exploring. The two were delayed from returning to Raven Rock for a few hours thanks to the nasty weather. The Dragonborn was always insistent on returning to the city at the end of each day.

 

Miraak was hesitant but he inquired whether it was okay for him to ask the woman about herself. Less wary by then, the Dragonborn said it was. She wanted to know what he would ask. Miraak was curious about her abilities as a Dragonborn and asked about them as well as why she did not use her Voice. In the four days they had been together, the woman had never used even one Shout. Every day the two had ventured into a new ruin or cave and were always met with enemies but the Dragonborn preferred to fight without her supernatural ability.

 

The Dragonborn answered that she did not want to rely on her Voice and that she could fight well even without it. This was partly the truth. She also didn’t want to use her Shouts in case they brought up any past memories for Miraak. She had defeated him using her _Thu’um_ , after all.

 

The female warrior answered Miraak’s questions honestly, knowing that if he really was being deceptive he already knew the answers. But she was already beginning to believe that he was not. He would have tried to kill her by now otherwise. There was no reason for him to keep up an act of amnesia for so long, was there?

 

The man had then asked her other questions after learning about her abilities. He asked the female warrior about her travels, what places she had visited, who she had met, what things she had learned. The Dragonborn was surprised to find that she didn’t mind answering Miraak. He seemed rather excited to learn things about her and was interested in what she had to say. The woman did end up having to go into detail in her replies and explain many things to him. There was much he didn’t know, even some of the most common pieces of knowledge. The Dragonborn was careful and kept out anything she found too risky for him to know, like where she lived and who she was close with.

 

From that day, the two companions spoke much more often. The female warrior learned a lot about Miraak from watching and conversing with him. He also learned about her, though she tried not to give away too much information. The Dragonborn could tell that Miraak picked up on things she did not say.

 

Miraak turned out to be more scholar-like and very little like she had been expecting. He believed that knowledge was power and that mistakes could be avoided by learning the consequences of the actions taken by those before them. He greatly enjoyed reading books and would pocket any encountered on their journey. The man admitted to the Dragonborn that part of the reason he enjoyed reading and learning was because he had forgotten everything. He now wished to travel and one day regain his memories, and if not, to learn as much as he could so he was not ignorant of the world around him. Miraak smiled proudly as stated that though he did not remember his past, he found it easy to learn, or re-learn, how to fight. He surpassed the woman teaching him within days. The man surmised he must have once been a very capable warrior. Remembering her fight with Miraak in Apocrypha, the Dragonborn silently agreed to that.

 

The woman’s companion liked to take artifacts of older cultures to study them or just have them as keepsakes and ornaments in his room at the inn. He wasn’t as bad as his patron had been on her first few trips into ruins like these, thankfully. The woman remembered the many times she had ended up dragging her overflowing pack for hours before finally making it home. Even though he wasn’t as bad, Miraak’s room at the inn was filling up with Dwemer and Snow Elf relics, along with an assortment of other random items. The man was not fond of thievery but he was quite willing to loot caves, ruins, bandit dens and other enemy filled or abandoned locations.

 

Miraak did not like to use brute force if talking and persuasion could get them out of a dangerous situation. He was extremely proficient in convincing others to do as he, and by extension his employer, wanted. His ability to persuade others was slightly unnerving, as it reminded the Dragonborn of the older Miraak, but not surprising. It seemed like Miraak was born with such talent. It was something completely natural to him.

 

This ability came in handy as it seemed like every resident of Solstheim needed the help of the Dragonborn for something during her stay on the island. Thankfully most of their requests involved talking to or finding people or items, not fighting. Miraak usually did the talking when someone they needed to speak to was being stubborn. Both the female Dragonborn and Miraak were becoming quite exasperated at the many times the woman had been approached for help, no matter where she was and what she was doing. The woman could never find it in herself to refuse a request so it was partly her own fault.

 

Miraak was a little amused at how frequently his employer was asked for help, even though it was also a tad frustrating when they were busy and on their way to another destination. There was so much he wanted to explore, even on this supposedly small island. For Miraak however, one who had never remembered anywhere else, Solstheim was massive he wanted to know everything about it.

 

Watching his patron accept another request, Miraak sighed exaggeratedly and stated he should spend the rest of the week keeping the residents away from his patron before they both died of exhaustion. He grinned and added that her accepting of every request was the more dangerous than any enemy they had faced so far in Solstheim. The female Dragonborn knew he wasn’t serious but still couldn’t help be a little embarrassed and smiled at him sheepishly. Teldryn and several of her other companions said similar things.

 

The First Dragonborn fought very well with her. He was as good as Teldryn, maybe even better, and much more versatile than anyone else she usually had accompany her. He could fight from afar with magic but also excelled in close combat with his swords. The man even learned the female Dragonborn’s tactics in battle and adjusted his own to compliment hers, which her other companions rarely did. Battles were more of a free-for-all when it came to fighting with anyone else.

 

Miraak liked to keep an eye on the battle around him, making sure he knew everything that was going on. He was very good with tactics and offered suggestions whenever they were encountering enemies. As the man was usually behind her in fights, he was better able to see what she was too busy to. After the first week, the Dragonborn found herself almost always allowing him at her back while she charged in with her sword. He never failed in supporting her from behind and would inform her of anything heading her way, what enemy he was going to attack and if she should go for a different opponent instead.

 

Two weeks passed quickly and Miraak had done nothing to harm the Dragonborn by the end. He also showed no signs of being his former power hungry and tyrannical self, at least as far as the female warrior could tell. The woman considered herself rather observant and trusted her instincts. She felt no threat from Miraak throughout their time together.

 

When it was time to part, Miraak thanked the Dragonborn for hiring him. He admitted, with a sheepish smile, that his time with her was more interesting than anything he had experienced since waking up on the island and offered his services to her anytime she came back to Solstheim. The warrior promised that she would take him with again someday, almost surprised to find that she meant it, and thanked him for all his help.

 

As the female Dragonborn watched Miraak walk away, she realized she had ended up reluctantly liking him. In fact, he’d done so well these past two weeks that if he wasn’t her former enemy she would have begged him to come with her to Skyrim for a while. But this man was still the First Dragonborn, no matter what he acted like now.

 

This current version of Miraak was different than what she expected him to be. He wasn’t a bad person. He didn’t take advantage of people or harm them unless he had to. He was quite bookish, polite and smiled easily. Miraak would sometimes get so caught up in a book or while examining something that he would forget the world around him. The Dragonborn had startled him on many occasions while trying to get his attention again when she wanted to move on from their break.

 

This Miraak was serious most of the time but also had a bit of a humorous side. He also wasn’t bad on the eyes, the woman found herself thinking, almost shamefully. None of these traits of his fit well with the image of Miraak she had. He was supposed to be an arrogant, ruthless monster who cared nothing for others. But this man was not like that. Was this who Miraak was before he had become a Dragon Priest? Was this who he could have been had he been born in a different time and situation? Or was he completely different than anything he used to or could be? The Dragonborn felt she would never know the answers to these questions.

 

Part of her wished Miraak had tried to kill her because things were harder for her now. He seemed harmless, so the Dragonborn wasn’t sure what she should do with him. The woman did not want to kill him if he wasn’t the same man he used to be. She was certain Miraak did not remember his life as the First Dragonborn but she wasn’t afraid to admit she could be wrong. And even if the man didn’t remember now, he could remember his former life in the future. The Dragonborn couldn’t stay in Solstheim and watch him for the rest of his life and she did not want to take him with her either.

 

Now that it was time for her to leave, the Dragonborn needed to make a decision. Knowing she had little choice, the warrior asked an acquaintance to watch Miraak for her while she returned to Skyrim. The male Dark Elf, a former Thieves Guild member who had now retired from the life in Solstheim, agreed and the Dragonborn paid him for his service. The Elf would send the Dragonborn letters about Miraak’s whereabouts and actions weekly. If anything suspicious was learned, the Dragonborn would head back to Solstheim immediately.

 

Feeling less burdened after hiring someone to watch Miraak, the Dragonborn boarded the boat to Skyrim. She prayed she was not wrong about Miraak and that everything would be okay in Solstheim in her absence.

 

* * *

 

 

Two months later, the Dragonborn returned to Solstheim. She didn’t have much time to stay as she was needed back in Skyrim. The warrior could only spare two days to find and speak with Neloth. She needed to convince the old wizard to part with some knowledge about higher level enchanting and hoped it wouldn’t take long. One of the mages at the College of Winterhold had begged the woman to go to Solstheim to talk to Neloth once he heard the Dragonborn knew him. She accepted the request as it also gave her a chance to check up on the island.

 

When the Dragonborn entered the Retching Netch after disembarking late in the afternoon, she was delighted to see Teldryn sitting at one of the tables. The Elf was digging into a plate of food and conversing with the barmaid. Miraak was out, she learned after, but she was not too worried. His watcher had not reported anything strange from the former Dragon Priest.

 

The female warrior hired Teldryn after he finished his meal to come along with her to see Neloth. He agreed instantly, admitting that he hadn’t had many patrons recently, and together they left Raven Rock. The trip took a few hours and they encountered only a few enemies along the way.

 

Surprisingly, it didn’t take long to get Neloth to tell the woman what she needed to know. He seemed irritated at being disturbed in the middle of an experiment and barked out the information she needed and then told his unwelcome visitors to get out.

 

While the female warrior was relieved, Teldryn seemed a tad disappointed at the quickness of it all. He had been expecting a little more excitement. The two returned to Raven Rock by nightfall the same day and the Dragonborn paid and dismissed Teldryn at the gates. She promised him plenty of adventures next time. The Elf grinned and said he’d hold her to that, before heading back to the Retching Netch.

 

Thoughts of Skyrim swirling around in her mind, the female warrior walked back to her manor, intending to leave tomorrow night after checking up on things around the island. She was surprised by the appearance of Miraak before she made it halfway home. The female warrior quickly recognized the dark haired man but her hand had still quickly moved to latch onto the handle of her weapon at his approach. It seemed like her mind and body still reacted negatively to him.

 

Miraak grinned at her, maybe thinking he had just startled her. The Dragonborn forced herself to relax when he greeted her. She returned his greeting before the man explained that he heard of her visit from the town gossips and then invited her to have a few drinks with him. The woman accepted, not seeing the harm. She had intended on seeing Miraak briefly the next day to check up on him anyway.

 

Miraak acted the same as he did during the two weeks she hired him. Again, the woman could not feel any sort of threat from him and found her wariness disappearing. The man once again thanked her for their adventure together. He admitted her was very grateful for the chance to find and study the various ancient relics they had found together. Miraak looked pleased as he told his former patron that he was able to move into a small home, thanks mainly in part to the funds he had made from her and from looting the various locations they visited.

 

She congratulated him with a small smile, meaning it. She ended up admitting to Miraak that she enjoyed fighting with him and that he was one of the better companions she had hired. Teldryn was good but he wasn’t as good _with_ her as Miraak had been. And her other companions back in Skyrim weren’t as good as Teldryn and Miraak. Next time, the woman decided as the two parted ways, she would take Miraak again despite the risk.

 

* * *

 

 

One month after that, the Dragonborn traveled to Solstheim again. She hired Miraak for a full week in order to investigate rumors of a bloodthirsty beast up in the mountains. Things there had gotten so bad that people had heard of the creature all the way in Skyrim. The Elf keeping an eye on Miraak reported nothing alarming about the man’s doings so the Dragonborn was not too worried when she took him with her.

 

The two warriors still worked well together. It took a bit of time to find their rhythm in battle but it was worth it. The two tracked the beast for days, fighting animals, rieklings and other enemies along the way. When they finally found their quarry, both were surprised to find that it was a Frost Troll. It had likely been smuggled over from Skyrim, the woman thought as it caught sight of them. The creature immediately began to move aggressively towards the two warriors.

 

Miraak had never seen a Frost Troll before and looked to his Patron to advise him on what to do. She yelled at him to keep his distance from the beast, to make sure it didn’t hit him and that fire was its weakness. Frost Trolls was both powerful and vicious and only a few hits from their massive fists could knock a warrior right out.

 

Miraak hung back as his patron allowed the Frost Troll to near her. At her command, Miraak summoned a Flame Atronach while the Dragonborn distracted the Troll. She dodged a few of its powerful swings and managed to stab the beast’s chest. The Troll screamed and stepped back while the female warrior took the chance to move away from her opponent. The Atronach sent a powerful fireball at the beast, which made the beast scream again. Now focusing on the summon, the Troll howled furiously as it rushed the Atronach.

 

It didn’t take long for the Troll to send the summon back to Oblivion but Miraak was able to cast cast Ebonyflesh on both himself and the Dragonborn in the meantime, while the Dragonborn was able to summon a Dremora and switch weapons to her bow. The Troll howled triumphantly at its kill before turning to the rest of its opponents. The two warriors and Dremora readied themselves for its next attack.

 

All four combatants ended up pausing when they heard another, louder cry. A dragon, seeing the battle from the skies, decided to join in. The winged beast flew down and snatched up the Dremora in its mouth before tossing him away. The Fireball and Thunderbolt spells Miraak had readied for the Troll were used instead on the Dragon. The Dragonborn’s arrows also hit the Dragon, causing it to shriek in pain. It flew up high to dodge any more attacks but it would be back. The Troll was still heading for them as well, ignoring the threat of the Dragon for now.

 

For the first time in Miraak’s presence, the female warrior felt overwhelmed enough to use her Shouts. She would be risking her life if she didn’t use them. Praying Miraak would not remember anything, the woman took a deep breath and opened her mouth. When she used her Voice, Miraak stopped to watch in awe as flames erupted from the Dragonborn to engulf the Frost Troll. It howled in pain and tried to put out the flames searing its skin and fur.

 

The Troll sufficiently distracted for a while, the female warrior yelled at Miraak to focus on the Dragon, which swooped down into range again. It Frost Breath chilled the two warriors but they were able to keep the great beast at bay until the female warrior could Shout again. The Dragon screeched as it was forced to the ground by Dragonrend.

 

Thankfully, the Dragon was stupid and attacked the now recovered Troll instead of the two bigger threats. The two warriors cleverly waited and watched as the Dragon and troll fought. The battle between the two beasts ended when the winged beast crushed the head of the Troll in its jaws. Weakened and vulnerable on the ground now, it was still a powerful foe. But with Miraak sending powerful spells from afar and the Dragonborn rushing in to attack from up close, it was finally defeated. The female Dragonborn got the last blow by stabbing her sword through the beast’s head.

 

The Dragon collapsed with a pitiful cry, its body shuddering in its last breath. The creature's body immediately began to glow and burn away while its soul traveled towards the female Dragonborn. The woman watched Miraak as he stared at her rapt attention at what he was seeing.

 

Once again wary, the Dragonborn tensed as Miraak approached. _Please_ , she thought to herself, _don’t remember_. But all Miraak did was grin, and tell her that what he had just witnessed was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen. It was incredible how much relief the woman felt at that moment. Her suspicions weren’t completely assuaged but his reaction gave her hope.

 

Spending the last two days with him, the fear that Miraak had remembered gave way to relief that he had not. She did not believe the old Miraak could keep up such an act. This man was still the Miraak she liked.

 

* * *

 

 

Another two months passed and the Dragonborn was back on the island. This time she took both Teldryn and Miraak with her for a few days as she needed a break from the political turmoil in Skyrim. Fighting and traveling was a vacation in comparison to the headache politics caused her. The Dragonborn chose to take both men as both were available at the time. She owed Teldryn for last time but she also wanted Miraak as well.

 

The female warrior was surprised to find that the two males were good friends with one another. Miraak and Teldryn had some sort of rivalry going on about who was a better fighter but it didn’t affect their friendship. Currently, they said they were both even, having defeated each other four times. 

 

As the three warriors fought together, Teldryn noticed how well the Miraak and the Dragonborn worked together and mentioned it to his patron. He laughed and said he knew why Miraak was her favorite now. The woman tried to deny it but Teldryn smirked and leaned closer, telling her that she was Miraak’s favorite as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Three months later, when a Dragon had attacked Raven Rock, Miraak Shouted for what he must have thought was the first time. When cornered and almost out of magic, Miraak had used his _Thu’um_ to help save the lives and homes of the residents.

  
The female Dragonborn hadn’t witnessed it but Miraak had sent her a letter, which had come around the same time as one from the Elf she hired. Dread creeped upon the Dragonborn when she read the words on both pieces of paper. She left to Solstheim immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter makes sense, I'm not afraid to admit I don't know what I'm doing anymore. ^.^'
> 
> There will be one more chapter after this.


	4. Chapter 4

As the Dragonborn traveled once more to Solstheim, she was hopeful that Miraak was still the man she wanted him to be. He had informed her that he had Shouted, which the older Miraak might have hid to catch her off guard, even though that did not seem like his style. And Miraak had used his _Thu’um_ to save the lives of others, which the old Miraak would have never done.

 

Or at least the woman assumed. Miraak could have helped the people and sent the letter so she would think he was still trustworthy when he was not. He could have even saved the people of Raven Rock because they were more useful as slaves. The Dragonborn fervently hoped that was not the case though.

 

Finding the former Dragon Priest waiting for her at the docks, the Dragonborn greeted him with a forced smile after she disembarked. She was worried that she had lost her friend and would need to fight a dangerous man once more so it was hard to be completely genuine. Miraak smiled as he greeted her but something was off. He looked almost... Resigned. And tense. Not in a way that caused her alarm however. The way came across did nothing to make her think of her powerful, arrogant enemy. He seemed like a man in a situation he was not comfortable with.

 

On the Last Dragonborn’s request, the two companions immediately traveled outside Raven Rock so Miraak could demonstrate what he had done. The female warrior wanted to be careful. Being outside the city would keep collateral damage to a minimum in case a fight broke out between the two.

 

The woman anxiously watched as Miraak took a deep breathe and used all three Words of the Unrelenting Force Shout. She was ready in case he directed the Shout, or any other attack, against her. She had equipped her best armor and weapons, packed her strongest potions and made sure she was well rested before coming to meet with the First Dragonborn.

 

Miraak directed his Shout towards the sky. His Voice was powerful, resounding in the air with its ferocity. The female Dragonborn froze at seeing the man use his _Thu’um_. He had used that Shout on her several times. His voice brought back painful memories of their battle in Apocrypha.

 

So it was true. Miraak had regained part of his identity. The Last Dragonborn could only hope that it did not include any of his memories.

 

“Miraak, how did you discover this power?” The woman asked after the demonstration. Miraak hesitated before beginning to speak.

 

“A Dragon attacked Raven Rock while Teldryn and I were sparring. Both of us fought against it, along with the city guards but we were losing. When the beast knocked me down and was about to kill me, I felt some kind of power surge through me. I then remembered some of the Words you Shouted. I didn’t know they would work when I spoke them, but somehow they did.” Miraak explained. “The Dragon was stunned and Teldryn was able to finish it off. The beast’s carcass began to glow almost immediately and its soul broke free of its body. I knew something was wrong when I absorbed it. Only a Dragonborn could take their souls. I sent you a letter immediately after that.”

 

“Have you regained any of your memories?” The female Dragonborn’s mind was racing, trying to figure out what must be done now.

 

“No.” Miraak growled, sounding so genuinely frustrated. He raked his hand through his dark hair and sighed. “I can somehow Shout like some hero from legend yet I have no memory of anything beyond waking up on this island over a year ago.”

 

The Dragonborn looked at him, trying to discern if he was being deceitful. Miraak seemed genuine to her. His expression, his body language, nothing about him hinted that he was lying. She knew she couldn’t leave him alone though. People would want to use him, if Miraak did not remember his old self. If he did remember, then he was a threat.

 

“Miraak… Would you like to come to Skyrim with me? I’d like to hire you for however long you are comfortable with.” The female Dragonborn finally asked after thinking about her options.

 

“What? Why?” Miraak seemed startled at the invitation. He seemed careful of her, which was a surprise. If Miraak did remember her, would be be wary of her? Maybe, but the woman couldn’t see the old Miraak visibly showing it like the man before her was.

 

Was there also any reason for the current Miraak to be cautious of her? Thinking it over, the Dragonborn knew the answer was yes. She was supposed to be the Dragonborn of legend, the hero of Skyrim and Solstheim. Miraak was right to be wary of her reaction now that another Dragonborn had somehow appeared. Was he worried she would hate or or even try to kill him to keep her titles and fame? The woman hoped not and that she did not come across as such a person.

 

“It will be dangerous for you now that you have shown these powers. Word will spread that you have them. You’ll need to be trained. I can’t have you accidentally Shouting your house to pieces. You earned that by putting up with me, after all.” She joked, hoping get rid of the seriousness of their conversation and to get him to lower his guard.

 

“You would be willing to do this for me? You’re not… Worried what this could mean for you?” Miraak asked cautiously.

 

“Not at all. I’m positive I’ve already taken care of the prophecy and Alduin is defeated. And if I am to train you, I’ll be making sure you help me out as well. I’m not going to be doing this all from the goodness of my heart.” She responded lightly. His tension seemed to ease at her response and he smiled. It was startling to see how easily he seemed to trust her.

 

“Give me some time. I’ll give you an answer tonight.” Miraak promised, looking more relaxed.

 

“If you need any enticing, I do have a rather large library full of books you’ve likely never read before. And plenty of weapons, armor and artifacts around my house that you’d be interested in.” Not his former weapons or robes, of course. Those she would lock away somewhere as soon as she returned to the manor.

 

“Noted.” Miraak looked intrigued at that bit of information. She had never really talked of her home before. He spoke up again as the two companions turned towards Raven Rock. “Do you wonder how I can be a Dragonborn as well? Were you not to be the Last?” He turned to her as he said this, eyes intent.

 

“No.” The female warrior lied quickly. “And I’m still the Last, by the way. You’re obviously a little older than me even if you don’t know your own age. There have been other Dragonborn as well, so maybe like them you are one. Just not the one the prophecy was meant for.”

 

“Could it really be as simple as that? Wouldn’t someone have heard of me if I had these abilities?”

 

”I can honestly say I’ve never heard of there being another Dragonborn from anyone in Skyrim. You might have been from somewhere else.” This was not really a lie. The cultists who attacked her had been from Solstheim. And Solstheim was now part of Morrowind. “And I’m not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Miraak. However you came to be a Dragonborn, two Dragonborn heroes are better than one, right?”

 

Miraak nodded and did not question her, seemingly accepting the explanation.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, both Dragonborn headed towards Skyrim. The female Dragonborn was more at ease than before as Miraak had done nothing treacherous in their time together. She was positive the old Miraak would have tried to kill her by now.

 

Miraak seemed to enjoy the trip to the mainland, not bothered by being on the open water for the first time. He ended up taking many of his belongings with him, knowing he might not return for quite a while. The female warrior could tell that he was excited to be leaving Solstheim. He wanted to travel and learn about the world so this would be a perfect opportunity for him to do so.

 

There was not much to do on the boat so Miraak began to read a book while his Patron checked her journal. She sighed, reading over the many requests she still needed to fulfill. Everyone seemed to need help, these days.

 

Glancing at Miraak, the female Dragonborn felt guilt begin to rise up within her. Miraak was so trusting of her while she was so distrustful of him and everything he did. He was now a friend and she was, and would continue being, deceitful towards him.

 

The woman shook herself free of her thoughts, not liking what she was doing but willing to continue the lies if it kept people safe.

 

* * *

 

Miraak loved her library.

 

It took a day of traveling on Skyrim for them to reach the Last Dragonborn’s manor. Even then, Miraak had plenty of chances to turn on her but he did not, which made the woman believe that he had not regained any of his memories. But she still could not completely trust him.

 

As soon as Miraak was shown the manor’s library, his eyes widened in excitement. After being shown the rest of the manor, and being told to make himself at home, he quickly returned to the library. He spent the rest of the day there, poring over the books.

 

The female Dragonborn rolled her eyes when she found Miraak asleep at one of the tables in the library that night. Several books about Dragonborn lying open on the table with him. She knew none of the books held anything about the First Dragonborn so she was content to let him read what he wanted. There was very little information about Miraak in any book and for that the woman was grateful.

 

The Dragonborn ended up leaving Miraak at the table like that, annoyed that she had been ignored all day in favor of old books. She decided Miraak could deal with the soreness sleeping like that would cause him.

 

When the Dragonborn slept that night, she locked her door and used her magic to trap her room. She had never let Miraak into her house on Solstheim so she would need to be careful now. She already firmly explained to Miraak to never open her door or come into her room uninvited while she was sleeping. The woman hoped that would keep him from triggering any of the traps if he did not mean her any harm.

 

* * *

 

Miraak didn’t need much training in physical or magical combat. He was already a powerful warrior even if his patron was always able to best him in practice spars. He was good at meditating too, better than her even. But none of this helped him learn any new Shouts. He could speak the Words of the other Shouts but nothing would happen. The only one the man could use was Unrelenting Force.

 

The female Dragonborn found this reassuring. If Miraak regained his memories, he would know all of the Shouts. Since he didn’t, this could be proof that he was not lying.

 

Miraak was getting restless and frustrated at the manor. He admitted her felt like something was wrong with him. Hearing this, the female Dragonborn decided the best thing to do was pick up where she left off so Miraak could see more of Skyrim. She checked her journal and found that she needed to capture the leader of a group of bandits in a nearby cave. With a destination in mind, the woman called for Miraak so they could pack.

 

Over the next few weeks, the two Dragonborn worked together to clear out bandit dens, help the people and keep the politics of Skyrim from erupting into chaos. In that time, Miraak learned, or relearned, several more Shouts. He only seemed to learn them in battle, usually when things became more dangerous for him. Fire Breath, Animal Allegiance, Whirlwind Sprint, the First Dragonborn learned them all with awe and excitement. He had never even heard his Patron use the Animal Allegiance Shout but he managed to use it when they faced several bears and a Spriggan.

 

The longer Miraak and the Last Dragonborn traveled together, the more the woman found herself liking her companion, though she tried not to. He was a good companion, always willing to converse with her about anything. He was always very helpful on quests and rarely complained about how much she tried to take on at once. He also never once tried to hurt her. The one time he did accidentally hit her with a spell, he had been so genuinely remorseful that she could not hold it against him.

 

The Dragonborn could not see how this Miraak could be the same man she first faced in Apocrypha. He was a kind, heroic, likable man. The old Miraak was not, from what she knew of him.

 

As a stronger bond of friendship grew between the two Dragonborn, the female warrior began to feel more guilt. The woman began to hate herself the more she lied to her companion and omitted the truth. This Miraak had done nothing to deserve her treachery.

 

The First Dragonborn never showed any hint of remembering anything else about himself even as he grew more powerful. The female warrior began to believe that he never would, if he had not remembered anything after so long.

 

Another fact that reassured the woman was that when the two Dragonborn defeated Dragons, it was always the female Dragonborn that took its soul if she was nearby.

 

* * *

 

It tooks months before Miraak learned every Shout his Patron did. Even after this, Miraak still did not regain his memories. The female Dragonborn was vigilant for any sign he had and found nothing. Maybe her belief that he would never remember was true. The woman wished it so. Her guilt from lying to him did not lessen, it only increased as time passed.

 

By now the female Dragonborn had grown used to having Miraak around. It was nice having someone with her all the time and not have to travel alone until she could pay someone to come with her. She didn’t feel lonely with him and he provided much needed support in her work. The Last Dragonborn did not feel as much stress and anxiety when her burden as the Dragonborn was shared between the both of them. The woman could admit that Miraak was a great friend, housemate and warrior. She began to trust him more than she thought she would. Not entirely, as the shadow of his past loomed over them but much more than she ever thought would be possible.

 

People now talked about the both of them all over Skyrim. The two Dragonborn that would help anyone in need. A bard had even wrote a song about them, but it had been terrible and neither warrior could remember the words, just the embarrassment of having to listen to it.

 

Even though Miraak could leave, knowing his Patron could not teach him anymore, he stayed and never mentioned wanting to go. It was around this time that the woman noticed Miraak acting different towards her. He would glance at her often and seemed embarrassed when caught doing it. Sometimes he looked like he would say something but never did.

 

The female warrior believed she knew the reason. Miraak was probably working up the nerve to ask to leave. The thought was almost painful, as he had been with her for so long, but the Dragonborn knew the man could not stay forever. After all the good he had done, the woman now believed he deserved a second chance. If Miraak left, she would not hire someone to watch him this time. He would be free to live his life. If she ever heard of Miraak returning to his old self… Then she would take care of him.

  
If Miraak didn’t bring up leaving after their upcoming trip to Solstheim then the Dragonborn would talk to him about it herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I really meant to update sooner but I got sick. Haven't really gotten much better yet but here is my attempt at the next chapter. Just let me know if there are issues, I'm still not feeling to great here. ;p
> 
> I ended up stuck on one part so I will just post the final bits as a fifth chapter. I apologize again! I keep saying it will be done but for sure it will be complete next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

“Teldryn!”

 

The Dark Elf stopped what he was doing at the familiar voice. Instantly, he knew who had called him. Miraak. Had the man finally decided to pay his friend a visit? The two hadn't really kept in contact since the Last Dragonborn had whisked Miraak away.

 

The Elf lowered the blade he had in his hands, leaving it in a pile with several others. He had been sharpening his weapons at the grindstone for the last hour. Teldryn hadn’t been hired for some time now and found that he could not just sit around waiting for a new patron. In his time without one, the Mer had almost sharpened, repaired or cleaned his entire supply of weapons and armor.

 

He also thought about how much fun Miraak was probably having with the Last Dragonborn. He probably never had to go weeks without anyone hiring him. Everyone needed the Dragonborn, and since Miraak was one now, he would reap the rewards as well. His friend was probably sleeping atop a pile of gold at night, like the dragons of children’s tales did.

 

Teldryn could admit to himself that he was a tad jealous. Not enough to truly want to be a Dragonborn however. From what he saw, being one would be more trouble than it was worth. The Elf wanted to enjoy his life, not be burdened by so many responsibilities.

 

Teldryn grinned when he finally caught sight of Miraak. And behind his friend, the Elf saw the Last Dragonborn. Both approached him as he stood up from his seat at the grindstone.

 

At first glance, Teldryn could tell Miraak had changed. The man looked stronger and more confident, a little more a warrior than before. The months the man had spent away had been good for him.

 

“Well look who it is! Has your patron finally realized she should have dumped you for me? I am the better warrior, after all.” Teldryn joked, walking over to greet both of them properly. He saw the female Dragonborn smile and roll her eyes at him.

 

“Only in your dreams, Teldryn. I’ve learned some new tricks while I’ve been away. I doubt you’d be able to take me on now.”

 

“Ah, so you need to resort to tricks to face me? Well then, why don’t I show you that I can defeat you no matter what you try?” Teldryn had missed his friend these last few months. It had been quite boring without Miraak around. In the time that he’d known the man, they had become good friends. They helped each stave off boredom by sparring, conversing or otherwise competing or interacting.

 

“Perhaps another time? We actually wanted to ask you something.”

 

“‘We’ is it? I see you’ve grown comfortable with one another.” Teldryn noticed the Miraak’s eyes widen and he stilled briefly at his words. That was an interesting reaction. The Elf narrowed his eyes in thought. Had something happened between these two?

 

“He’s been a good friend these past few months. I’ve been lucky to have him around.” The Dragonborn stated. There was no hint of anything else in her words. Miraak smiled at the woman’s praise, looking very pleased. Interesting, Teldryn thought.

 

“I’m a bit jealous now. I seem to have been left behind by _my_ friend.” The Elf sighed theatrically, looking pointedly in Miraak’s direction. Miraak laughed, a little sheepishly at his words.

 

“So what did you need of me?” Teldryn asked as he turned back to gather his weapons.

 

“I’ve heard there’s a group of bandits holed up near Hrothmund’s Barrow.” The Last Dragonborn began. “Several people have been killed by these thugs recently, so I’ve decided they need to be dealt with as soon as possible. I’ve heard it's quite a large camp so I think we’re going to be needing some extra help. Are you available right now?”

 

“I am in fact.” Teldryn answered gleefully. The Last Dragonborn truly was a hero, the Elf thought, coming here to save him from boredom. “Same price as always?”

 

“Of course.” The woman nodded, already pulling out a small pouch filled with Teldryn’s payment. “Let us know when you're ready.”

 

“As much as I’m happy to see my friend again, I think I’m even happier to see you, and your gold, once more.” The Dark Elf grinned at his once-again patron. Miraak glared at him for that.

 

“I’m happy to see you too, Teldryn.” The woman laughed in return, tossing him pouch. He caught it easily and hid it beneath his armor. He’d be eating and drinking well for some time.

 

* * *

 

A half hour later, the three warriors departed Raven Rock. Ash covered the ground on the Southern side of the island as always. Thankfully for them, the weather remained calm and there was no wind to stir the ash. It was still a relief to finally reach the snow.

 

As the companions made their way closer to their destination, it began to snow lightly. Teldryn also noticed that something was going on with Miraak. The man kept glancing at their patron as she led them. When she spoke, he would listen with rapt attention. Teldryn felt a little left out as Miraak seemed to pay more attention to the Last Dragonborn than normal. But the Elf figured he knew the reason Miraak was acting like this.

 

Teldryn was old, having been alive for over 100 years. He had seen lovestruck fools of every race in his time on Nirn. And he was now sure his friend had become one. The Elf could not help but laugh out loud when he caught Miraak staring at their patron with a forlorn expression on his face. Miraak quickly looked away, not expecting to have been caught staring by his friend.

 

At Teldryn’s laugh, the female Dragonborn stopped to turn around. Seeing him staring at Miraak, she looked over at him as well. The man didn’t look at her, which made the woman think that Miraak might have embarrassed himself somehow. Had he slipped on a patch of ice?

 

The Dark Elf grinned at the female Dragonborn before walking over to grab Miraak. He pulled him away from their female companion, wanting to talk to him in private.

 

“Something wrong?” The female Dragonborn asked, a little confused at what the two men were doing.

 

“Maybe. Please excuse us for just a few moments.” Teldryn said as he pulled Miraak farther away.

 

Miraak was terrible with women, Teldryn knew. The two occasions he had witnessed his friend try to romance a woman had ended in embarrassment, even to Teldryn who was just watching. Though, maybe he had been terrible because someone else had been on his mind? Whatever the reason, it didn’t look like Miraak had acted on his feelings. As if looking like a kicked puppy would get the heroine of Skyrim and Solstheim to notice him.

 

The female Dragonborn frowned at both men, but didn’t demand either of them to tell her what was going on. She sat down on a flat rock and watched the men converse. She was slightly annoyed they weren’t including her in whatever conversation they were having.

 

The woman wasn’t able to hear what they were saying but she saw Miraak’s eyes widen while Teldryn spoke with him. Teldryn smirked at him after he finished saying what he wanted and clapped the ‘younger’ man on the back. The Elf then walked back to his patron, looking pleased with himself.

 

“I apologize, I remembered something important that just couldn’t wait.” Teldryn explained easily.

 

“It’s fine. Ready to go then?” The Dragonborn replied, getting up and brushing away some snowflakes that had landed on her. She began to lead again when both men nodded.

 

Neither of the men mentioned anything but Teldryn was strangely amused for the rest of the trip while Miraak seemed more off than usual. The female warrior was a little bothered but she had much bigger things to worry about. She was needed in so many places but she was just one person. Her mind drifted often to Miraak and what he would do after leaving her. It might be best that Miraak left. So both could do more good apart. Again she felt a pang of sadness. She shook it off.

 

* * *

 

The three companions made it to Hrothmund’s Barrow with ease, encountering very few enemies along the way. The bandit camp was just a little farther north, they knew. The warriors tried for a stealthier approach but were thwarted when Miraak accidentally triggered a trap near the camp. Immediately, their enemies were upon them.

 

The two Dragonborn and Teldryn worked together against larger number of the bandits. They were not very strong but there were a great many of them. It had been a wise decision to bring Teldryn along.

 

As they fought, Teldryn could see how much Miraak had improved under the guidance of the Last Dragonborn. The eerie Shouts both of them were capable of were also quite powerful. The Elf could admit that he doubted he'd be able to fight Miraak and win. He'd be interested in trying though. See how long he would last.

 

Like before, Teldryn noticed how well the two Dragonborn worked together. Now, they were even better. They would make a good match, he thought. If they could figure things out between them. The woman hadn’t shown any interest in any of the men they had encountered together. She didn’t mention having anyone in her life either. Maybe that meant Miraak had a chance. Or it could mean he had none as she just wasn’t interested.

 

After what felt like eternity, the camp was finally cleared or enemies. The three exhausted warriors checked to make sure everyone was okay and patched themselves up. Then began Teldryn’s favorite part. Looting. People seemed to like to hide gold everywhere and he intended to find as much of it as he could.

 

After taking their share of loot, the trio began their journey back to Raven Rock.

 

* * *

 

It was night when they arrived, covered in sweat, blood and ash. Teldryn quickly dismissed himself after arriving back in the city. He still seemed oddly amused and gave Miraak a look, one that their female companion missed. Miraak looked nervously at the female Dragonborn and nodded to the Elf.

 

“Back to the inn then?” The female Dragonborn asked after Teldryn left.

 

“Yeah.” Miraak answered, still not sounding as he usually did.

 

“Are you alright? You’ve been rather different today.”

 

“I’m fine!” Miraak said, a little quickly. “It’s just… Nevermind.”

 

“If there is something the matter, you know you can tell me.”

 

“I know.” Miraak sighed, but didn’t say more. The woman gave him an encouraging smile before turning and heading for the inn. Miraak followed behind. Before the two made it, the male Dragonborn halted.

 

The woman noticed her friend had stopped and turned back to him.

 

“... Could we talk? It’s important and I don’t think I should wait any longer.” Miraak asked, finally.

 

“Alright.” The woman agreed. She was not surprised Miraak wanted to talk. He was going to ask her to leave, she knew. The warrior knew it had to be that way. The man had learned pretty much everything he could from her. There was no reason for him to stay with her any longer. He had his own life to live. She knew the Miraak before her was different than the man he had once been. She had seen it.

 

Already thinking she knew what Miraak would say, the Last Dragonborn was was caught off guard when he asked something else entirely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is taking far too long to edit so I’m going to split it once again. I just really want to get something out at this point. I apologize for the delay, any inconsistencies, etc. I haven’t really had much time to really work on this story for quite some time.
> 
>  
> 
> The last chapter will, hopefully, not take much longer but you really shouldn’t trust me at this point. ;p
> 
> Oh! Also, here is a document of Miraak prompts. I wrote a bunch down but was only planning on writing a few of these. Feel free to take any of these ideas for yourselves if you are interested:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/17zYKYfk1Y6GK2cIxddTu2wRPqM6390ATQFtWW_8uM8w/edit?usp=sharing


	6. Chapter 6

A year and a half after they ‘first’ met, the female Dragonborn sat staring into the flames of a small campfire while Miraak slept nearby. The fire burned brightly in the moonless night, casting eerie shadows across the small forest clearing the two warriors decided to use as their campsite. The world was quiet around them.

 

The Dragonborn had been sitting like that for some time, thinking. The two Dragonborn had returned to Skyrim the same day Miraak had spoken to her. It had been an awkward week since then. The man hadn’t mentioned anything about their conversation on Solstheim and the female warrior was glad. She had needed time to think about everything revealed that day. She now had a very important decision to make regarding her and Miraak’s future.

 

* * *

 

A week ago, and to the Last Dragonborn’s surprise, Miraak asked her if she would be willing to consider him more than a friend. He admitted that day that he wished to pursue a relationship with her. The female Dragonborn had not replied, speechless at his words. That had not been what she had been expecting him to say. When had Miraak begin to think of her like _that_?

 

“Miraak…” She had begun, uncertain. Her immediate response was to let him down. It was a bad idea, her mind instantly decided. Miraak spoke again before she could say any more.

 

“I realize this must come as a shock to you. I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just… Don’t want to regret not speaking up.” Miraak admitted. “I know you have likely never thought of me as someone you could be with. I understand if your answer is no.” The man shifted a little, nervously.

 

“I just… Think maybe I can help. I want to be someone you can depend on, and not just as a friend. Forgive me if I am wrong, but I can tell you are lonely. I can tell you keep so much to yourself. I’ve noticed you never talk about how you feel or what you really want in life. I feel as if you are afraid of being honest, of feeling judged.” His was speaking fast, maybe from nervousness. “I want to be the person you can talk to about these things. I want to be there for you just like how you are always there for everyone else.”

 

The Last Dragonborn stood before Miraak in shock. He wasn’t wrong in what he said. It was frightening that this man could tell so much about her. The woman could also feel the honesty in his words. She felt a rush of embarrassment and warmth at the thought of him feeling that way about her, even if it felt wrong as well.

 

“Miraak… I don’t know what to say. This is… Unexpected.” The female warrior didn’t know how to deal with this situation. How was she to respond?

 

“Then could you wait before you answer me? Think on it a little? I will be happy with whatever you decide. Even if you decide that we can no longer work together after this. I also promise not to bring this up again until you do.”

 

“I…Damn it.” The woman began slowly. _Turn him down! Say no!_ Her mind screamed to deny him. But the small part of her that was shocked, flattered and a multitude of other emotions fought to make itself known. “Alright... I’ll think about it.”

 

“Thank you.” Miraak smiled at her then. Something in the female Dragonborn’s heart twisted a little. She didn’t want to hurt him, she realized. Not this man.

 

* * *

 

After returning from Solstheim, the First Dragonborn found that Miraak was always on her mind. Why had her asked her such a thing? When did he begin seeing her in a romantic light? Had she accidentally given him the idea that she liked him? She didn’t think so.

 

Other thoughts began to emerge as well. Could she have a relationship with him? The woman had already been thinking of how much she would miss him. They worked well together. He had been a constant, supportive friend for months now. He seemed so sincere with what he wanted. It warmed her heart when she thought back on Miraak’s words. How he said he wanted to be there for her.

 

Miraak had shown no signs of his former self so could she still continue to treat him like he was an enemy? How would she explain Miraak’s former self to him? Would she have to hide it for the rest of their lives, which would only cause her guilt to worsen?

 

It was during these thoughts that the woman realized she wasn’t as opposed to a relationship with Miraak as she would have thought. As much as she still didn’t want to admit it, she really was lonely. She had never really tried for a relationship since learning she was a Dragonborn. Everything had been too much. When people began to want her dead she realized anyone she became close to would become a target. She even felt selfish when she went on a few dates, feeling guilty that she was wasting time on frivolous activities. Being the Dragonborn and helping those in need was more important. There was always someone asking for help so she had very little time for herself.

 

Miraak was just like her, a Dragonborn. Only he could understand everything she had gone through. He could take care of himself if threatened. He was a good man.

 

The Last Dragonborn knew that having Miraak around for such an extended period of time had been good for her. She enjoyed his company. She felt less burdened with duty when he was around, though her guilt about lying to him was always there.

 

Would it really be so bad to just try a relationship with him? Would it end in disaster? If another man like Miraak had asked the same of her, the Dragonborn felt as if she would have said yes. Part of her could not help but think it would be a terrible idea. But she was beginning to care less about that. Miraak deserved a chance. And maybe she could be selfish for once too.

 

After going through everything over and over again, the Last Dragonborn finally made her decision. For better or worse, she would give Miraak a chance. She wasn’t sure things would work out or if she could feel the same way about him but she was willing to open herself up. She would try and be there for Miraak as he wanted to be there for her. 

 

But not like this. The female warrior knew she was guilty of lying and taking advantage of Miraak. He didn’t know what she did. The secret of his past that had been eating at her for so long now.

 

The woman wanted to tell him the truth. And she would. After all this time, the woman felt Miraak deserved it. He was not the same man she met in Apocrypha. He deserved a second chance and the complete truth about her and his own past. If she was making the wrong choice, the woman would face whatever consequences her decision would cause.

 

* * *

 

The next afternoon, the Last Dragonborn finally mustered up enough courage to talk to Miraak. She could not help but be worried. The woman knew her friend had every right to be angry once she told him the truth.

 

“Miraak.” The Dragonborn called his name, feeling so very out of her element and uncomfortable. Miraak had been about to start a fire when he heard his name. He set the logs he had been about to place beside their soon to be lunch, a pair of rabbit carcasses. The man stood up to walk over to his mentor. The female Dragonborn took a deep breathe before speaking again. “We need to talk. About what you said on Solstheim and… Other things.”

 

“Oh… So you’ve decided then?” Miraak asked hesitantly. He still couldn’t believe he had been able to reveal his feelings on Solstheim. He had been dreading the answer he would receive, knowing full well that it likely to be a no. He was hopeful however.

 

“Yes.” The Last Dragonborn paused before continuing. “Before that, I have something to admit to you. Something important I’ve been leaving out since I first met you.”

 

“I think I know already.” Miraak interrupted quickly. The Dragonborn looked up at him in surprise. “You’ve been secretly in love with me since you first laid eyes on me. Right?”

 

The female warrior laughed, some of the tension leaving her. Miraak laughed as well.

 

“No.” The Last Dragonborn responded, becoming serious again. “Something else. Something I think you’ll hate me for.”

 

She decided just to go for it. Say it quick and get it over with.

 

“I know who you are. Or were. I lied to you.” The woman admitted. “I’ve known your past since our first encounter in Solstheim. I’ve manipulated and used you, Miraak.”

 

The female warrior closed her eyes with a sigh. She waited for the anger. The shouting. The hatred. But that wasn’t what happened.

 

“I know.” Miraak responded softly.

 

“What?” The woman’s eyes snapped open and she looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“I know that you knew of my past. I even know who I once was.” Miraak explained. The female Dragonborn stared at him in shock. He knew? For how long? Why didn’t he confront her about her lies?

 

“You knew this whole time?” The Last Dragonborn asked, once again in shock of what Miraak had admitted. “You remember everything?”

 

“WelI… Not quite. I still have no memories before waking up in Solstheim. I just know some of who I used to be.”

 

“How?” There were barely any records of Miraak in any books. Even if the residents of Solstheim remembered Miraak’s name, they did not know what he looked like. Even if Miraak heard that the Dragon Priest that had once threatened Solstheim was also named Miraak, she found it hard to believe he would automatically assume it was him.

 

“I knew something was wrong the day I first saw you in Solstheim. I could tell that you recognized me but you didn’t want to admit it. I also noticed you were wary of me, always, when you hired me. You never let me near your home on the island or even talked about it. You never spoke of any friends or family around me. You treated me like I would turn on you at any moment.” Miraak sighed as he continued. “I knew it must be because of my old self. Of course I didn’t believe myself to be the Miraak people spoke of, even if it is a rather unique name. I don’t think I ever believed it until I absorbed a Dragon’s soul for the first time and saw you next. You reaction to me confirmed my suspcions. I admit, I was afraid when I used my _Thu’um_. I felt as if you would kill me then, or at least never have anything to do with me again.”

 

“If you wanted to know your past, why didn’t you question me?” The woman asked, her mind racing. Miraak knew, and he had known for a while. Did this mean his old persona would never again reappear?

 

“I don’t know. You were the Dragonborn, a hero, and the way you looked at me was... Unsettling. Everyone on Solstheim would speak in awe of you. You had saved them all. When I first saw you, I saw fear and suspicion in your eyes. I did not enjoy that.”

 

The woman believed him. And she felt more guilt rise within her.

 

“I don’t understand why you stayed when I treated you like that. I truly believe you’re a different person now.”

 

“You had every right to treat me like an enemy. But at first, I admit I stayed because you were the only tie I had in this world. You knew me, even if you never admitted it.” He smiled then. “But I quickly grew to admire your resolve, strength and kindness. From there, I grew to enjoy your presence. Even if you never trusted me, I still wished to be your friend. I wanted to help you make this world a better place. I enjoy traveling with you. And now, I wish to be more to you than a friend.”

 

“But it’s been more than a year and I’ve said nothing to you! Aren’t you angry about it? Betrayed?” The woman felt like she would have been. How could he treat her lies as nothing?

 

“No.” Miraak shook his head. “I know who ‘Miraak’ is, or was, now. I used to be the servant of a Daedric Prince. I wanted to enslave the populace of Solstheim. The thought that I was capable of something like that makes me ill. I’ve decided that my past self's memories are better left behind. I don’t wish to be him ever again.”

 

“I’m sorry... I’m sorry I lied to you for so long.” The female Dragonborn bowed her head in apology. Truly, she did not deserve this man as a friend.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for. You are the Last Dragonborn. You must do whatever it takes to keep the world safe. Even if you have to lie to a man who was once your enemy.” Miraak approached her and took one of her hands in his. “I understand why you did what you did. There is nothing to forgive.”

 

“...Thank you.” The Last Dragonborn felt the burden of guilt lift free from her, finally. She had carried it for so long and now with the truth out she felt such relief. With her eyes misting up from emotion, the woman grabbed Miraak in a fierce hug, hearing him grunt in surprise at the suddenness of it. Hesitantly, as if he could not believe it, Miraak hugged her back, his taller frame engulfing hers. He’d never held the Dragonborn like this. It was… Nice.

 

After a few minutes of weakness she would never show anyone else, the woman spoke.

 

“Miraak…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I never gave you my answer. I think… I’d like to try to be more than friends too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a delay in this chapter and for its quality. I make no excuses but I will say that I greatly dislike dialogue. I can never get it to sound right and its frustrating. I tried my best! Also... I have to extend this fic again. There will be a small epilogue after this. ^.^'
> 
> Here again is a document of Miraak prompts. Feel free to take any of these ideas for yourselves if you are interested:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/17zYKYfk1Y6GK2cIxddTu2wRPqM6390ATQFtWW_8uM8w/edit?usp=sharing


	7. Chapter 7

The two Dragonborn hesitantly began their new relationship, both unsure how to begin. The female Dragonborn had only ever gone on a few dates, none of them serious. Miraak had even less experience, having never really been on one that he could remember. With some awkwardness on both parts, the pair began something that suited them.

Things were good between the two warriors, and they allowed themselves to become closer to one another. Their relationship helped them at times when things didn't work and they could not save the day. They had each other to confide in and rely on. The female Dragonborn was happy as she now felt like she was not alone and all the burden of the world was not just on her. Miraak was willing to share it with her.

The guilt the female warrior felt was also gone. She was free of the self loathing that came with keeping Miraak's past a secret. She allowed herself to view her actions as the best she could do in her situation. Miraak did not hate her and understood. So she should not hate herself for it as well.

Both were happy to have things stay like this but things don't always work that way. An incident ended up haunting both Dragonborn and brought a sense of dread to their relationship.

* * *

Less than a year later, the two Dragonborn had been given the task of finding out what caused the disappearance of a renowned adventurer. Their search led them to a cave with the collapsed ruins of a temple inside. There, they encountered an undead Dragon Priest already free from his resting place. The corpse of the adventurer they were sent to find was beside it. Likely the man had accidentally roused the ancient priest from its slumber and ended up dead by its hands.

While the female Dragonborn had considerable experience fighting Dragon Priests, Miraak did not. While fighting the specter, Miraak was caught unaware and hit by a powerful Lightning Storm spell, its power amplified by whatever enchanted weapon the specter had been wielding. The First Dragonborn had dropped to the ground after the attack and did not move.

Seeing that, the female Dragonborn angrily charged her enemy and stabbed her sword through its body. The enchantment on her own weapon blazed brightly and exploded, turning her enemy into ashes. Not wasting time, the woman dashed over to her wounded partner. She dropped her sword onto the ground and knelt down to see if Miraak was okay.

He was breathing. The woman sighed in relief and tried to rouse him. When that did not work she panicked, using as much of her healing magic on the man as she could. She wasn't sure if the Lightning Storm spell had damaged something inside of him. After a minute, Miraak had gasped and opened his eyes. The woman pulled him up to a sitting position, the panic she felt leaving her body.

"Miraak?" The female Dragonborn called gently. He did not answer. The man stumbled to his feet and seemed dazed, looking around him like he didn't recognize where he was. The Dragonborn sheathed her sword and stood up, grabbing and hugging the man tightly. She was glad he was okay. When he grunted in pain, she let him go.

"Miraak? Are you alright?" She asked again, growing concerned when he did not answer her. Had the spell disoriented him that much?

Miraak turned to her then, his gaze unfocused. Looking at his face, she saw the moment things changed. The man's eyes became clear in an instant and then narrowed, his face transforming into something almost unrecognizable. Miraak's expression was one she had never seen on him before. The warrior felt an involuntary shudder run through her.

Something was wrong.

"Mira-" Whatever she had been about to say was cut off when Miraak lunged for her. The warrior was not prepared when he grabbed her and slammed her back against a wall. One hand moved to her neck and forced her head up to look into his own. The other hand stayed on her sword arm. She was too shocked to move as Miraak stared down at her. He gave a small smile then, which just looked sinister.

His head moved down, and his voice hissed into her ear.

" _Drem Yol Lok._ " It was the standard dragon greeting. "I see you have been busy since our last meeting in Apocrypha,  _Dovahkiin_." His voice did not sound the same. There was no warmth to it.

The Last Dragonborn eyes widened and she felt herself grow cold. This wasn't Miraak. Not her Miraak, at least.

In moments, the woman felt such a mix of emotions, despair most of all. Was her Miraak gone?

The female warrior refused to believe it. Not after everything they had been through. The Last Dragonborn hoped she was just having a nightmare or that Miraak was just playing a trick. Neither of these things seemed plausible. This was too real and Miraak would never do something so cruel.

"Let go of me." The female warrior grit out threateningly, despite her emotions.

"Not yet. Tell me this,  _Dovahkiin_. What was I to you? How important was that weak willed, foolish man I had become to you? The memories I have from him are…  _Interesting._ "

The woman didn't respond and Miraak grinned, already knowing the answer. The Last Dragonborn reacted then, violently pushing the man away from her. As she reached for her sword, Miraak swiftly grabbed her arm before she could grasp it. He pulled it, unbalancing her before kicking at one of her legs. He then let go of her and allowed her body to slam painfully onto the ground. She let out a small cry of pain.

Realizing she had no choice, the female warrior rolled over onto her front and prepared herself to Shout. The words died on her lips when she noticed Miraak backing away. He shook his head as if he was trying to clear it.

The woman stared at him, wondering what was going on. After a few moments, Miraak moved to look at her and smirked. Again she felt a shudder run through her.

" _Zu'u Fen Daal_."  _I will return_. A threat, a promise? Maybe both. After he spoke those words, the man collapsed.

* * *

It took some time before the woman allowed herself to move and sit herself by Miraak's side. She clutched her sword in hand as she watched the man breathe. His dreams were not peaceful. He jerked and moved at irregular intervals.

The woman knew she could kill him now. If the old Miraak was back, her duty would be to end him... But she could not raise her sword. How could she kill the man that had become such an integral part of her life? The woman hadn't realized just how lonely she was until she was with Miraak. She hadn't realized how much she could want to be with someone until she was with him. She did not want to lose him. How could she kill him?

So the woman waited and prayed. She prayed that when Miraak woke he was the same man she had grown to love.

* * *

Hours passed and Miraak opened his eyes. When he did, the woman could instantly tell it was  _her_  Miraak. There was no anger on his face, nothing sinister. He looked at her like he always did.

"Ow… I feel like my entire body is trying to kill me." Miraak groaned as he slowly forced himself to sit up. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" The woman asked softly.

"I got hit by a spell. Then nothing. I must have passed out. You defeated the Dragon Priest, I assume? Apologies for not being much help." He gave an embarrassed laugh. As he tried to move once more, he felt a wave of dizziness and closed his eyes. He clutched his head as it throbbed painfully.

"Miraak?" The female Dragonborn said his name hesitantly. Miraak felt something off about her tone of voice and looked closely at her. He saw clearly the concern and anxiousness on her face.

"Are you alright?" Miraak asked. The woman didn't respond with words but just moved closer and hugged him. The man wrapped his arms around her and felt shame rise up from within him. He had worried her. He would need to make sure he was not caught unaware like that again.

"We have to talk about something important. It's not good… But first just give me a few minutes." The words were slightly muffled as her face was pressed into his shirt. Miraak was curious what she wanted to talk about but she said she would tell him soon. He was troubled however. Something else must have happened.

* * *

The Last Dragonborn breathed a sigh of relief. In Miraak's arms she felt comforted, like everything would be okay. And they would be. She vowed to make sure of that.

The female warrior would not allow Miraak's former self to take control again. He had been defeated in Apocrypha and needed to learn to leave her, Nirn and everything else well enough alone. His body now belonged to another man, one who she believed was worthy of the title of First Dragonborn. Her Miraak was a hero, her friend, her confidante, her lover. The other one had allowed himself to become the villain and used his power for his own selfish gains. The woman believed he lost his chance to live a life on Nirn when he was defeated in Apocrypha.

Once she told Miraak what happened, they would have to figure things out from there. There were many scholars and mages in this world. Someone would be able to help them. Since the old Miraak was not in control right now, there might be a way to keep it that way. Maybe this was even a one time occurrence. She wasn't sure of any of this however.

Whatever the case maybe be, the Dragonborn would not allow her enemy to destroy the man he had become. She would do everything she could to protect the Miraak she loved and the world she lived in. Even from his former self.

She refused to believe killing Miraak was an option. Both of them were Dragonborn. They would find a way to solve this, together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if this seemed a little rushed, I just really wanted to finish this. This story took a while but I'm happy it's finally done.
> 
> It's not really a happily ever after but that's how things work in Skyrim. I also missed the old Miraak. I couldn't let him not have a chance to screw things up a little. ;p
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read, kudo'd and commented on this story! ^.^


End file.
